Belle Stelle
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Cuando amas a alguien, todo debería ser miel y rosas. Pero debería de estar prohibido enamorarse de alguien que ya tiene novia. R


**Belle Stelle.  
**_(Estrellas Bellas)_****

- Las estrellas son hermosas, ¿verdad?

El chico asintió, pero ningún sonido escapó de su garganta cerrada. Sólo siguió moviendo levemente la mano a través de sus cabellos cortos, observando la luz estelar prenderse y resplandecer en sus cabellos rojizos. 

Ella, inmóvil. Demasiado cómoda con su cabeza recostada en una de las piernas de él, observaba feliz las estrellas. Su delgado uniforme parecía ser insuficiente ante el frío otoñal. Con una mano, la pelirroja trazaba las estrellas, jugando a ser Dios y a crear nuevas constelaciones, para luego reír ante algunas de las más extrañas que formaba su mente.

Cualquiera que los viera, los creería novios. Pero ellos sabían la verdad. Eran más que eso. Mucho más. Pero no necesitaban que más personas lo supieran.

Con su otra mano, la joven tomaba la de él, sus dedos suavemente entrelazados.

Él parecía distante, y aunque ella lo notó, no dijo nada, y siguió viendo hacia el cielo estrellado. Por algún motivo, temía a su voz, y las consecuencias que eso traería. No... lo mejor sería seguir callada –como siempre- no decir lo que le preocupaba, o podría romperse antes de tiempo. Sora sonriéndole, aunque estaba distante, y Jyou siguió sin hacer si quiera una mueca, sus ojos negros parecían preocupados. A veces, acariciaba la frente, la mejilla, el níveo cuello. Observaba la forma en que ella respiraba, y como soñaba con los ojos abiertos.

Lo conmovía saber que lo incluía en sus fantasías. Por eso le dolía lo que estaba por hacer, porque sabía que la lastimaría.

Dejando de jugar con los cabellos cortos, tomó con su otra mano la extendida de Sora, admirando la forma en que sus manos se encajaban. 

Ella descendió su mirada del cielo a él, y le sonrió dulcemente.

- Hablé con Mimi ayer. Regresamos.

El silencio se extendió como sangre en el suelo, y él tuvo miedo por unos minutos, hasta que sintió la suave piel de la mano de la pelirroja en su mejilla, momentos antes de que el suave y querido peso de la cabeza de la joven abandonara su regazo, dejándolas súbitamente frías, y casi incompletas. 

Con las piernas recogidas, ella volteó a verlo, sonriente, pero no supo que pensar de su sonrisa.

- ¡Me alegra mucho por los dos! Ustedes se adoran, y sé que son muy felices juntos.

Él sonrió, nostálgicamente recordando a la otra chica, y a pesar de las palabras valientes de la pelirroja, podía ver un poco de dolor en las profundidades rojizas de sus ojos.

- En verdad lo siento. – Ella negó con la cabeza aun con su sonrisa, sus cabellos cortos bailando y  escapando de los confines de un broche, rozando su piel  como caricias. – No quise lastimarte. –insistió él, tomando suavemente la mano de la joven.

- ¡Me encanta como brillan las estrellas! ¡Parece como si fueran una melodía!- dijo ella de repente, evadiendo el tema, una vez más volteando a observar cómo surgían aun más astros.

Aun tomando su mano, él también volteó al cielo, murmurando un lo siento en su corazón una y otra vez.

- No tienes que disculparte, Jyou. 

Ante el súbito volver, bajó la mirada, pero ella se negó a verlo, mientras sonreía melancólicamente. Él creyó haber visto unas lágrimas brillar en los ojos ámbar, pero no podría asegurarlo.

- Era algo que tenía que pasar, y ahora que pasó, podemos dejarlo atrás y volver a nuestra amistad. ¡Y en verdad me alegro mucho por los dos! Tu y Mimi son el uno para el otro.

Se escuchaba tan sincera, que ella no tuvo dudas de que él lo creería todo. Y después de todo, no estaba diciendo mentiras. Sólo estaba ignorando algunas verdades, que lo único que harían sería destruir y lastimar a muchas personas. Por eso, mejor las dejó enterradas en su pecho. Pudo observar de reojo, cómo él sonreía más tranquilo.

Trabajo hecho. Esas verdades no la matarían. Sólo lograrían que su corazón estuviera pesado por algún tiempo, y lo soportaría.

- Regresará este fin de semana. 

- ¡Lo sé! Te prepararé un gran ramo de rosas para que se lo lleves al aeropuerto, y yo estaré esperándoles junto a los demás para darle un gran abrazo. ¡Después de todo, es mi mejor amiga!

Con cuidado, sacó su mano de las de él, y se abrazó levemente. Tenía que ser fuerte, y esperar un poco. ¡Tenía que estar sola!

Él, tal vez sintiéndolo, se quitó la chamarra que llevaba, y la pasó por los hombros de la joven, sonriéndole levemente, antes de quitar un mechón de cabello rojizo del rostro blanco. 

Estaban tan cerca.....

Los dos cerraron el espacio entre sus labios por unos leves segundos, antes de que él se separara, viéndola fijamente. Ella le volvió a sonreír a pesar de que quería derrumbarse.

- Mejores amigos. ¿Verdad Sora?

Una deslumbrante sonrisa –quizás demasiado- cubrió los labios de la chica.

- Por siempre, Jyou.

Con esto, él se levantó, y levantando la mano levemente se despidió de ella, mientras ella movía la mano, diciendo adiós.

Estuvo así mucho, hasta que ya no había nadie, y luego de esto, se abrazó mientras volvía a elevar la mirada hacia el firmamento poblado de deseos.

Alguna vez ella había pedido deseos, hasta que ya no creyó en ellos. Al ver una estrella fugaz pidió por él, por su felicidad, y con mano temblorosa limpió la lágrima que corrió por su mejilla. Debía de seguir fijándose en el cielo y en la belleza de su eternidad, y en la magia de que nunca conocerían el dolor. Siguieron nuevas muestras de dolor a la primera.

Estaba sonriendo.

Estaba llorando.

Se deshacía en lágrimas y sonrisas al mismo tiempo, mientras abrazaba fuertemente el abrigo contra su frágil cuerpo, sintiéndose morir y vivir al mismo tiempo, aunque la diferencia se había hecho tan delgada que ya no podía reconocerla.

Estaba feliz, pero su corazón estaba roto y palpitaba en agonía. Estaba triste, pero sentía alegría al saberlo a él con ella, enamorado, como las cosas deberían de ser siempre, y como nunca nadie –ni siquiera ella- debía haberse entrometido, aunque fuera por accidente.

Trataba de fingir que no le dolía - ¡y lo hacía bien!- mientras seguía observándolos en su amor, que se le antojaba tan dulce como una copa de liberador veneno. Los veía sonriendo siempre, ignorando como dentro de ella sus ilusiones se rompían una tras otra, sintiéndose feliz por su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo, y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose morir por ver a su mejor ilusión con otra.

Parpadeando, tratando de volver a esconder todo dentro de ella, elevó la mirada al cielo, permitiendo al gentil viento limpiar sus lágrimas, y a la lejana claridad de las estrellas bañarla con su luz. Siguió observándolas en su palpitar de ritmo lento y constante, aunque ahora estaban borrosas para ella.

Pensó, por tan sólo un segundo, que la estaban acompañando en su dolor.

Limpió sus lágrimas con una sonrisa, tratando de ignorar el dolor y ver sólo el lado bueno, e incluso trató de reír como tantas veces antes de la ironía de enamorarse del mismo hombre del que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada, pero escapó de sus labios un sollozo. Al limpiar las lágrimas, trató de dejarlas atrás, pero estaba segura que nuevas gotas le seguirían, y no se equivoco.

- Las estrellas son hermosas..... ¿verdad Jyou?

FIN

Notas de la Autora.

Un desahogo que necesitaba escribir. No hay mucho que decir...... sólo necesitaba sacar esto de mi pecho.

Mail to: hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx o hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com 

Ja Ne

XO

Kali


End file.
